1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a luminaire capable of wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminaires capable of wireless communication have been conventionally known. A luminaire capable of wireless communication includes an antenna for wireless communication, and performs processes according to wireless signals received by the antenna (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-145634).